Born With a Curse
by polipu
Summary: Flora has married Helia, they have two daughters...except the oldest one isn't Helia's. Flora was raped by a beast lord and had his daughter, Vixen. A battle to claim her breaks out and kills Helia and Flora just beofre they send Vixen and her little half-sister Alouette. They are sent to the X-Men dimmension.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Vixen, Vixen Rose. I am the daughter of the once great and powerful Flora Rose, the guardian fairy of Linphea...or was. My stepfather, Helia, was once traveling in an enchanted forest and stumbled upon an Enchantress who granted him with angel wings, making him a feather folk. Years later I was born, but strange enough, I had red hair, like the color of blood and my eyes were green, like my mothers. I have a golden tone of fur and ears of a wild cat, but my body structure resembled everyone else. My mother had been raped by my father, a beast lord by the name of Lord Tulio. My...stepfather tried to protect her, but failed. When I was 6 my little sister was born. Her hair the same cream brown as my mothers, her eyes are as deep blue as her fathers, and her name is like a dove singing, Alouette, which went perfectly with her wings. Then the worst day of my life, when I was 15, my sister 9, my father came to claim me. My mother and stepfather fought for my safety, along with all the guard fairies on Linphea...they failed..but before my mother drew her last breath, she used a forbidden spell and opened a portal to another dimension...

"This is all I can do...to protect you know...take this.", she said giving my a necklace with a jeweled heart. "..keep..*cough* believing...in yourself...*cough* and ...pro..protect...Alou...",was all she said as she took her final breath. I held back my tears, put the necklace on, and Alouette on my back, and jumped into the portal.

Months later, me and my sister were found by a blue man beast by the name of Hank in the woods. I told him of our situation and so, my sister and I now live in the Xavier Institute. Here we are well protected, able to get an education, and we can practice our abilities. We have good friends here who possess amazing powers. And, there's this guy. He has the appearance of a blue demon with golden eyes. His name: Kurt Wagner. He has this accent that they call 'german' that I find somewhat enchanting. Well this is my story between our love from different dimensions.


	2. Rough Start

I was laying in bed that morning. I didn't feel like getting up. I stayed curled in my bed alone in my room, I shared it with a girl named Kitty. My heart was in a depression, sinking in my chest just like I sunk into the bed. I became so deep within my thoughts that I didn't even notice Alouette walk in.

"Vixen, you should come down and be with everyone, it'll cheer you up", she suggested with a grin on her face. I couldn't help but to smile back, something about her aura just brought light into a dim area. I took a deep breathe and sat up.

"all right, I'm coming", I groaned. Alouette must have not taken a liking to my slowness because she took a tight grip of my hand and teleported us into the living area. Ms. Storm and the Professor were discussing something that seemed rather important from the looks on their faces. Alouette began pushing me towards them.

"Vixen, we were just discussing about you", the Professor began ,"Alouette has told us about the troubles you share, so I believe spending some time in the danger room will help the both of you."

I took a deep breathe and groaned, "All right then." I said. Storm gave me and my sister suites to train in. My suite was a tight black tank top with matching black kung fu pants with a yellow sash with an X symbol on it, along with some fingerless gloves. I put them on and followed Storm into the danger room, Alouette's suite was a black long sleeved shirt with the back cut out, a belt with the X symbol, a pair of black shorts with ankle boots. When we arrived at the danger room there was Logan, talking to a group of student who also live in the mansion.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up", Logan growled getting everyone to look at me. I avoided eye contact," Since you're too good to show up on time, let's go. One on one."

"You challenge me?", I asked

"Are you death?", He spat back. His aura was most unpleasant. I could feel my insides burning.

"Not at all, just making sure I heard you correctly",I growled as I pushed past him into the battle arena. He followed me and we got into positions. "Are you ready?" I asked my final question. He activated his razor sharp claws and grinned.

"whenever you're ready", he replied. My body began to flare up with small embers, making a flame coat of some sort. My abilities are base on the natural elements: earth, water, air, and my favorite..fire. He dashed towards me and threw a punch my way. I dodged it and countered it by wrapping four of my tails around his arms and punched his stomach and then drop kicked him to the floor. There was blood coming from his nose...blood...something about it...i wanted to see more come out of him. I stopped and shook my head as I held it, it was as if something was taking over my body...my body was no longer in my control as continue to beat the life out of Logan as he tried fighting back.

"Vixen, stop!", the Professor yelled but I didn't respond. I had given Logan a black eye and bruises on his body. Professor tried to enter my mind, but failed. It was only then when Alouette teleported in the room with us she stopped me.

"Alouette, get out of here! I don't want to hurt you!", I yelled forming a orb of lava on my paws. She took a deep breath and began to sang...using her power of song

Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands,  
Honour to love you

Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

You've got this look I can't describe,  
You make me feel like I'm alive,  
When everything else is au fait,  
Without a doubt you're on my side,  
Heaven has been away too long,  
Can't find the words to write this song,  
Oh...  
Your love,

Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

Now I have come to understand,  
The way it is,  
It's not a secret anymore,  
'cause we've been through that before,  
From tonight I know that you're the only one,  
I've been confused and in the dark,  
Now I understand,

I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
I wonder why it is,  
I wont let my guard down,  
For anyone but you  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands

She sang so beautifully...it calmed my mind. She made my mind so quiet...she knocked me out...

I woke up around 6:24 pm in my bed...i must learn to control myself...what is getting into me?

The door knob began to turn, I quickly laid back down and covered myself with the sheets.

"Vixen, are you awake?", it was a male who entered my room, his accent was not of any american. There was a sudden weight change in the bed. He was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Look, I dont know if you can hear me but...i just wanted to let you know how I know what it's like to be different...so if you need to talk to anyone beside your sister, I'm here", and with that there was a sudden lift in the bed as if he had disappeared from the room. I sat up and took a breathe, what came over me? Why did I respond in such a manner? I decided it was best if I found Logan to give a proper apology. I got up, walked to the door, and opened it. I peeked out the the door, no one was around. I began walking down the hall towards the stairs. Hearing laughter made me yield, would they be frightened by my presence? I took a deep breathe and walked into the sound. The room grew quiet as eyes laid on me. Was I so much of an abomination that no one dared speaking to me? There in the room was Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Evan.

"Have any of you seen Mr. Logan, I-", I was cut off

"Why, haven't you done enough", Evan spat giving me a somewhat evil glare

"Evan!", Jean scowled

"Oh come on Jean, you saw what she did. She's a killer", he said.

"A killer am I?", I asked "I sorry for disturbing you all, have a good evening", and with that I left, with tears in my eyes. I walked outside and climbed a tree. I gazed into the moonlight, it was almost full. "I must be more careful of my actions", I thought out loud.

"Vixen, come inside. It's about to rain", Ms. Storm yelled. I walked back inside into the dinning room, I saw Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Jean, Scott, Alouette, and of course Evan. I took a deep breathe and took a seat next to my beloved sister. Dinner began awkwardly.

"Um, so Vixen, so what do you like do..", Kitty asked me breaking the silence.

"I love singing", I simply said taking a bite of my chicken.

"She's really good too, you guys should hear her, she'll blow you away", Alouette implied. I choked a little bit.

"I'm not that good, I just...need more practice", I said looking down to my lap. What was this feeling in my heart? Why did it want to fly out?

" Vixen, you must be joking! When I was little you used to always sing me to sleep, even the forest animals came to listen to her", Alouette said.

"We should take out the karaoke kit", Kurt said,"I dont know about you guys, but if what Alouette says is true, I want to see it". Everyone agreed.

"What else can you guys do?", Scott asked taking a part of the conversation.

"Well, I can fly, teleport ,and sing", Alouette said.

"Yeah, your singing calmed Vixen when...", Jean said making the room once again awkward.

"Yes, it is true that I tend to lose control of my actions. Alouette calms me by using her songs in order to tame the beast within me. I did not mean to cause harm to anyone. I wish to apologize to Mr. Logan, for my actions were not my own", I said.

"Apology accepted", a man's voice said. I turned around to see Logan standing with a perfectly healthy body.

"Sir, how did-",

"I have the ability to heal, dont sweat it kid", Logan said placing his strong hand on my head, it seemed like he was petting me. After that he walked away out of the mansion and the sound a motor cycle was heard. Finally, my heart didn't feel like it was in a pit.

"See Vix? There's no need to worry. Now let's do some karaoke!", Alouette said. Her excitement lightened up the room, I gave a soft smile smile and gave a small chuckle. It felt good to smile...its been a while.


End file.
